


Love and Hapiness

by RhapeSeuhans



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapeSeuhans/pseuds/RhapeSeuhans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsume recibe la visita de un yokai que necesita su nombre de vuelta para completar sus votos matrimoniales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Hapiness

\- Esos dos últimamente son muy unidos, ¿no lo creen así? – comentó Kitamoto mirando por la ventana.

\- ¿Quiénes? – cuestionó Nishimura mientras que él y Natsume terminaban de limpiar su aula.

\- Tanuma y Taki –

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Tanuma y MI Taki? – gritó escandalizado y el de ojos avellana enseguida miró por la misma ventana - ¡¿Por qué dices eso!? –

\- Hace días que se van caminando juntos al salir de la escuela. ¿Es que nadie lo había notado? – inquirió extrañado.

Tenía razón.

Natsume podía ver desde la ventana a Taki y Tanuma caminando hombro con hombro y riéndose juntos.

Algo en su pecho se partió con aquella imagen y sus ojos estuvieron a punto de humedecerse, mas los limpió antes de que sus amigos lo pudieran notar. De regreso a casa subió a su habitación, sin ganas de hacer nada el resto del día, inclusive tuvo que correr a varios yokai que pedían su ayuda.

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo, Natsume? – preguntó Madara al verlo más desanimado que de costumbre y sin querer ayudar a nadie - ¿Es que ya decidiste dejar de deshojar el Libro de los Amigos para mí? –

\- No es nada, Nyanko-sensei… - contestó acostado en el suelo, pensando en qué estarían haciendo Taki y Tanuma en esos momentos. Y también se preguntó cómo es que no se había dado cuento que esos dos ya eran tan cercanos.

Era cierto que debía lidiar con yokai casi todos los días, pero también era cierto que tanto Taki como Tanuma lo invitaban a salir muy seguido pero debía rechazarlos por cansancio. Y las últimas semanas había estado especialmente ocupado con los espíritus. Así que seguramente en ese tiempo que pasaban juntos ellos… Más lágrimas intentaron salir y reposó el antebrazo derecho en su frente, dándose cuenta de que estaba celoso.

Se giró de costado, mirando hacia la pared.

Taki le caía muy bien y le parecía bonita, sin embargo, ella no le provocaba nada más que un sentimiento de amistad, en cambio Tanuma…

Nada más pensar en él sus mejillas se encendían y no podía evitar sonreír; con sólo verlo se le aceleraba el corazón llenándosele de vida, y si llegaban a tener contacto físico aunque fuese por accidente Natsume se sentía casi desfallecer y no precisamente por euforia, sino por el hecho de saber que no podrían estar juntos jamás.

Para empezar estaban los yokai. Si los yokai supieran que estaba enamorado de Tanuma seguro tratarían de hacerle daño para conseguir el Libro de los Amigos. En segundo…, ambos eran hombres. Así que si Tanuma y Taki se gustaban, eso era lo mejor, así nadie, a excepción de él mismo, saldría lastimado.

Dio un largo y lastimoso suspiro y trató de pensar en otras cosas. Oportunamente un yokai con forma humana tocó a su ventana y Natsume, un poco repuesto, lo dejó entrar.

\- Natsume-sama, lamento molestarlo, pero ¿podría regresarme mi nombre? – pidió amablemente.

Natsume simplemente asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa un poco fingida, y tras encontrar el nombre en El libro de los amigos sopló en la hoja y le devolvió su identidad.

\- Listo –

\- ¡Muchas gracias, Natsume-sama! – exclamó el yokai tan contento que no sabía cómo expresar tanta felicidad – ¡Ahora mi novio y yo podemos estar juntos! –

\- … ¿Tu novio? – cuestionó confundido.

\- ¡Sí! Hacía tiempo que queríamos unirnos en matrimonio, sin embargo, como usted tenía mi nombre no podíamos completar nuestros votos. ¡Ahora podemos casarnos! ¡Muchas gracias! Después le mandaré una invitación a nuestra boda – nada más terminar de decir eso salió flotando por la ventana.

\- Nyanko-sensei… ¿ese youkai…era un chico? –

\- Por supuesto que era un chico, ¿desde cuándo eres ciego? – replicó con el cejo fruncido – ¡Ah!, espera, ¿lo preguntas por lo de su novio, verdad? ¡Pfff…! Olvidaba que los humanos son unos acomplejados – sonrió de forma burlona – Es normal que los yokais elijamos a nuestras parejas tanto del mismo como del género opuesto, para nosotros no es ningún problema eso – dijo con simpleza - ¿Es que acaso creerías que Hinoe amaba a Reiko como una amiga? ¡Qué criatura tan inocente eres! – bufó indignado.

\- Ya veo… - murmuró pensativo.

Los espíritus sí que lo sorprenderían cada día, tanto, que a veces agradecía de verdad el poder verlos. Y se sintió feliz por ese yokai y su pareja a pesar de estar desdichado por su propio drama.

\- ¡Takashi-kun, tienes visitas! – le llamó Touko desde el primer piso.

\- ¡Voy! – contestó y bajó enseguida las escaleras, topándose con quien menos esperaba – Tanuma…-

\- Hola – saludó el pelinegro alzando un poco el brazo y una sonrisa leve – Oye, Natsume, ¿puedes salir? –

\- Eh. Por supuesto. ¿A dónde? –

\- Uh…bueno, yo... no estoy seguro. Sólo caminar – dijo notándosele un poco nervioso - ¿Quieres? –

\- Está bien – sonrió a duras penas mientras que su cabeza le decía que rechazara la invitación, pues sus ojos le ardían por el dulce dolor de estar junto a la persona que amas aún sabiendo que no es un sentimiento recíproco.

Caminaron en silencio durante algunos minutos hasta que Tanuma se preocupó por su aspecto.

\- Natsume, ¿te sientes bien? –

\- ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Yo… me estaba quedando dormido, eso es todo. Creo que aún sigo algo adormilado – dijo, entre verdad y mentira, porque regresar nombres siempre lo cansaba un poco.

\- Entiendo… ¡Ah! Por cierto. Dime, ¿te visitó ese yokai que quería completar sus votos matrimoniales? –

Natsume se volvió a verlo, sorprendido. ¿Acaso se refería al chico de hace unos momentos?

\- Eh… Un yokai me pidió devolverle su nombre porque quería casarse. Pero no sé si hablamos del mismo –

\- ¿Su nombre era Akira(1)? – inquirió el pelinegro aunque ya sabiendo la respuesta.

\- ¡Sí! Ese mismo, ¿cómo es que lo sabes? – todavía sorprendido.

\- Akira llegó a mi casa por error y me contó sobre su problema. Entonces le dije donde vives –

\- ¿Hablaste con él…? – preguntó extrañado. Sabía que Tanuma no podía ver espíritus pero sí sentirlos. Sin embargo, aún así no entendía cómo habían lograron comunicarse.

\- … Bueno, de eso quería hablarte – dijo nervioso de nuevo – Taki y yo hemos estado entrenando con mi padre para aprender más sobre los yokai. Y creo que hemos avanzado algo porque Taki puede oírlos y yo ya puedo verlos y hablarles, aunque todavía se me dificulta un poco – dijo con cierto orgullo aunque apenado.

\- ¡Pero eso es peligroso! – replicó el rubio parando de caminar, alarmado y recordando lo malvado que podían llegar a ser algunos yokai con solo ser vistos – ¡No deben acercarse a los yokais! ¡Ya has visto lo que pueden hacer! Yo…- tomó a Tanuma de los hombros y lo miró fijamente a los ojos con el ceño fruncido – me prometí a mí mismo que no dejaría que nada les sucediera, pero no podre cumplirlo si ustedes insisten en inmiscuirse. Por favor, dejen de hacerlo – instó casi rogando, un poco desesperado, apretando con cada vez más fuerza sus hombros.

\- Natsume…- murmuró sintiéndose un poco mal de que pensara así – Te equivocas – tomó sus manos delicada pero firmemente todavía en sus hombros y también frunciendo el ceño – ¡Nosotros somos los que no queremos que algo te pase! Y sí. Quizás es verdad que no entendemos del todo por las cosas que pasas con los yokai. Pero es precisamente por eso que queremos ayudarte y apoyarte en todo lo que podamos. No estás solo. Permítenos hacerlo – pidió con firmeza, olvidándose por completo de los nervios previos.

Natsume no supo qué contestar a eso, pues Tanuma lo decía en serio y sin titubear, lo que le hizo darse cuenta que fue una decidió difícil para ambos y que no fue tomado a la ligera o como un juego, que en verdad quería comprenderlo.

Debía de admitir que el hecho de que Taki y Tanuma decidieran hacer eso por él lo hacía sentirse apreciado, sin embargo, le horrorizaba al mismo tiempo si quiera pensar en que podrían salir heridos y todo por culpa suya. Sobre todo el pelinegro. Si algo le llegase a pasar a Tanuma realmente no podría vivir con ello…

\- Yo… - Natsume miró al suelo, con la mirada crispada. Aunque le gustaba la idea de tener a alguien con quien compartir sus experiencias más intimas con los yokai, seguía sin poder concebir la idea. Tenía sus razones para tener miedo, no sólo porque los espíritus podían ser extremadamente peligrosos, sino que también porque no quería perder a sus mejores amigos.

Desde niño anhelaba tener compañía humana que lo comprendiera y entendiera, y Taki y Tanuma eran lo más cercano a su deseo. Y ahora que ellos querían ser aún más cercanos a él…eso lo hacía feliz (al mismo tiempo aliviado porque al parecer no había nada entre ellos).

\- ¿Qué dices? – inquirió con suavidad al verlo más tranquilo.

El rubio se volvió a mirarlo y entonces se dio cuenta que seguían en la misma posición, con sus manos sobre los hombros de Tanuma y las manos de él sobre las suyas. Natsume las quitó enseguida y trató de fingir que eso no había pasado.

\- Es-Está bien – dijo al fin con un suspiro corto – Pero prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado y no hablarás con cualquier yokai que se te cruce. Debes ser prudentes, inclusive evitarlos si se puede –

\- Sí, mi padre ya nos ha dicho eso – sonrió avergonzado al sentirse como niño regañado – ¿Y Akira te invitó a su boda? – dijo para volver al tema anterior.

\- ¿Eh? Sí…. Dijo que me enviaría pronto una invitación, pero no creo asistir – dijo al recordar que se trataba de una pareja de yokais hombres. Obviamente no le incomodaba el hecho de que fueran chicos, era más bien que no sabía cómo actuar en una boda yokai (inclusive en una humana) y prefería mantenerse al margen.

\- Pues deberías. A mí también me invitó. Podemos ir juntos – sugirió animado.

\- ¿Juntos…? – repitió pensativo. Si iba a acompañado de Tanuma le daría menos pena. Y si uno de los novios era el que lo había invitado a pesar de ser humano era porque quizás habría yokai amigables – Sí, podría ser buena idea – sonrió tenuemente y siguieron caminando.

\- ¿Sabes? – comenzó a decir el pelinegro un poco dubitativo – Akira me comentó que su pareja es un chico –

\- Uhm, sí, también me lo dijo – respondió igual de dudoso de continuar con ese tema.

Llegaron al puente y bajaron el montículo para sentarse junto al rio. Entonces Tanuma siguió la conversación.

\- Natsume… ¿tú crees que eso sea raro? –

\- ¿Qué cosa? – inquirió haciéndose el desentendido.

\- Ya sabes… que ellos dos sean hombres –

\- Oh, eso… Nyanko-senseí dice que para los yokai eso es normal, así que supongo que no es raro… – contestó lo más reservado que pudo y desviando la mirada, no sabiendo a qué dirección iría el tema.

\- Ya entiendo... Pero, dime, ¿tú qué piensas? ¿Si dos chicos se gustan es raro? No yokai, sino humanos –

\- Uhm, bueno… Si dos chicos se gustan… no sé si sea algo raro, pero a mí no me molesta, ¿y a ti? –

\- No, tampoco – sonrió – Pero, ¿y si supieras que le gustas a un chico, te incomodaría? – preguntó al mismo tiempo que se recorría de lugar lentamente hacia el rubio.

\- Ah… Depende, supongo. ¡Quiero decir…! – comenzó a decir nervioso. Inquieto porque no sabía por qué Tanuma hacía esas preguntas tan de repente. ¿Sería que le gustaba algún chico y buscaba apoyo moral? Trató de no pensar en eso y se centró en contestar – Si yo le gustara a alguien que no me gusta me sentiría incómodo, algo halagado, pero incomodo de todas maneras porque no podría corresponderle, sea hombre o mujer… Pero si ese chico me gustara no me incomodaría en absoluto – se aventuró a responder, pues el pelinegro parecía satisfecho con lo que decía.

Tanuma se acercó aún más a Natsume hasta el punto que se tocaban sus piernas, entrelazando los dedos de una de sus manos.

Natsume estaba nervioso ante aquello y su corazón palpitó con más fuerza. Y se sorprendió a sí mismo no tratando de huir de la cercanía de Tanuma, incluso deseando lo contrario.

\- Y si yo te dijera que me gustas, ¿me aceptarías? – preguntó esperanzado, y las mejillas de Natsume comenzaron a colorarse.

\- S-sí – contestó con relativa calma, siendo que las preguntas de Tanuma parecían más bien suposiciones. O eso quiso creer hasta que unos segundos después sus labios estaban unidos.

El pelinegro se lanzó contra él para posar sus labios en los suyos al tiempo con la otra mano lo tomaba de la nuca. Natsume no pudo hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos y dejar las dudas para después.

\- Natsume, ¡m-me gustas! – exclamó Tanuma ruborizado cuando terminaron el beso.

Natsume rió ligeramente, sintió que aquello ya no era necesario debido al acto anterior, pero amó la "aclaración" de todas maneras.

\- Ta-también me gustas – dicho esto, tomó a Tanuma de las mejillas y lo besó de vuelta. Pero pesar de tanta alegría, no tardó en ceñirse una nube negra de incertidumbres sobre él - Esto… no está bien – dijo apartándose repentinamente del pelinegro – Si los yokai… -

\- No me importan lo que hagan los yokai – replicó Tanuma con dureza mas no molesto, tomándole de las manos de nuevo – Para eso intento ser más fuerte. Quiero protegerte y protegerme de ellos para poder estar tú y yo juntos, eso es lo único que me importa –

\- Tanuma…Gracias – musitó y gotas de agua salada por fin resbalaron por sus mejillas, terminando por esconder su rostro sonrojado en el cuello de su amante y abrazándolo.

Días después.

\- ¡Takashi-kun! – le habló Touko – Kaname-kun llegó por ti –

\- ¡Bajo enseguida! – contestó el rubio desde su habitación.

\- ¡Diviértanse en la fiesta! – les deseó y regresó a la cocina - Shigeru, amor – comenzó a decir al tiempo que picaba verduras - ¿No crees que Takashi-kun y Kaname-kun actúan últimamente un poco…umm… diferente? –

\- ¿Cómo pareja, te refieres? Pues sí – contestó hojeando un periódico y después sonrió – Déjalos, mujer. Ya nos lo dirán cuando se sientan listos –

\- Sí, tienes razón – rió ruborizada y siguió con sus tareas hogareñas.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Akira en japonés signifca "Luz" o "Alegría"


End file.
